Companions
by HannahMcBills
Summary: After being endlessly abused by the Dursleys, Harry can't take anymore, he finally becomes an animagus and runs away. He wanderings around the streets for weeks, losing his human self and becoming just any other wolf. One night he comes across a crying blonde human boy. Harry decides to comfort him and become Draco Malfoy's guard dog. Seventh Year, DM/HP Bromance no slash
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - After being endlessly abused by the Dursleys, Harry can't take anymore; he finally becomes an animagus and runs away. He wanders around the streets for weeks, losing his human self and becoming just any other wolf. One night he comes across a crying blonde human boy. Harry decides to comfort him and become Draco Malfoy's guard dog. Seventh Year, DM/HP Bromance no slash**

**A.N: Random idea I had, may continue if people like it :) Oh and for the point of this story because no one could find Harry, Ron and Hermione were told about the horcruxes and set out to find them. So the events pretty much happen the same just Harry isn't with them (I know it's unrealistic but... Well never mind!). Please enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Harry lay, curled tightly into a ball in the cold wind, his fur protection him from the worst of the summer chill. It wasn't overly cold but he liked to be as warm, and safe, as possible before he could let himself drift into sleep. He opened his deep blue eyes and stared for a long time at his own grey fur, he was a thin wolf; undoubtly because of that time when he lived with those humans and they hadn't fed him. Harry snarled at the memory but he quickly stopped when he figured it was an odd thing to be doing. He hated most humans; he wouldn't piss on one if it was on fire! Then he heard it, an unknown distance from him was a human, making the strange snuffling noises that they made when they were upset. Harry found it hard to understand human emotions, but he knew what they sounded like when they were 'crying'. He stood up and stretched, deciding that he wouldn't be able to sleep whilst this pup was whimpering so loudly; he raised his nose slightly into the air so he could use both scent and his ears to find the pup. He moved easily through the small groups of humans that were returning from their daily shopping and wandered into an alleyway. The pup was huddled in a corner, between a door and a, rather dirty looking, wall.

"Hello?" Harry asked, the human snapped it's head up to look at him, fear in its eyes. "It's fine, I'm not going to hurt you, stupid pup." Harry remarked, walking up to the human and pacing in front of it. Now that Harry was closer he could see that the human was a male, like he was, but the pup had hair that was longer than human males normally have, or at least the ones he had seen.

X x X

Draco watched the dog wearily as it paced in front of him, its eyes were a deep blue that he thought dogs couldn't have but he'd obviously just been proven very wrong. It stopped for a second and barked once at him, he swallowed and stiffened, the dog barked again, a few longer barks and then a chuckle..?

"Shoo!" Draco grumbled, waving his mother's wand at the dark creature. It regarded him for a long moment, their eyes linking for a few seconds.

"Draco?" His mother appeared behind him; he hastily wiped his eyes and turned to look at her with a mask of boredom on his face.

"Yes?" He replied coldly, his mother sighed then looked up at the dog, which had now back itself into a corner.

"Have you finished packing?" She asked her eyes still on what she recognised as a wolf.

"Yes, I finished last night..." Draco mumbled, following her gaze to the shadows, he figured that it was actually a lot bigger than he first thought.

"You should feed it." His mother said softly, the wolf seemed to perk up at the word 'feed' and came forwards into the light, Draco saw it was indeed a hell of a lot bigger than he thought it was. If they were both standing, the wolf would probably come up to his elbow. But it was far too thin, even Draco could tell that.

"Yeah..." He agreed but he didn't move, his mother took the hint and disappeared back into the temporary house to retrieve some food for the poor animal.

X x X

Harry watched the human with interest, he wondered if it understood him but that was impossible; wasn't it?

"Food?" Harry asked, the human looked at him for a long time so Harry opened his mouth widen and snapped it down loudly.

"Yeah..." The boy said in some human language, Harry tipped his head to the side slightly so the boy thought for a moment and nodded. Harry's stomach rumbled happily, and his tail drifted from side to side slowly, the boy noticed this and a small smile crept onto his face. The female, probably the pup's mother, came back into view and handed her pup a bowl of something. Harry's nose lifted into the air and he took several deep breaths of the meat and his mouth opened, letting a puppy like whined out.

"Come." The boy said, once again Harry didn't understand so the boy held out his hand and beckoned Harry towards him. Harry walked forwards slowly, letting the boy see his whole body for the first time. He ignored the shock in the boy's eyes as he hesitantly took the first piece of meat from between his fore finger and thumb.

X x X

Draco had to hastily stop himself from swearing when he saw the full physic of the wolf, its hair was quite thick but Draco could see every bone in its legs and the thin muscles that kept them in place.

"Good boy..." Draco whispered, stretching out his hand to touch the wolf's head but it quickly pulled back and snarled loudly at him, baring its long, white fangs at him. "Someone did this to you..." Draco stated. "Didn't they?" He threw a piece of meat to the dog so it didn't have to come any closer to him.

X x X

Harry's hackles were raised but he couldn't stop himself from darting forwards and swallowed the meat that was thrown to him. His eyes glanced up to the boy; its mother had called him 'Draco'...

"Please..." Harry whimpered, putting on the cutest expression he could manage, making his ears lie flat and tilting his head to one side... he'd seen that somewhere before, in a memory that couldn't find its way to the surface to his mind.

"You haven't got anyone either..." He paused and wondered briefly if his mother was listening in, after deciding that she wasn't he spoke again. "Well, I guess I have my mother but my father is too busy trying to please the Dark Lord for him to care much about me anymore." He stretched out his hand again, a big, bloody piece of beef in his palm. The wolf snuck forwards, keeping as close to the floor as possible, it gently gripped the meat and pulled it out of his hand.

"Draco?" A voice yelled, Bellatrix Lestrange appeared in the door way. Her eyes widened and she darted forwards, the wolf jumped backwards and growled at her.

"Bellatrix!" Draco exclaimed, sighing loudly and tossing the dog another piece of meat.

"A wolf." The woman said, her eyes glinting with excitement.

"Yeah, it's hungry; I was giving it some food." Draco explained, not bothering to look at the insane bitch behind him.

"You should look after it, wolves are good luck." She turned to walk back into the house and then turned back to him. "Also, your mother said to make sure you're up by 10 tomorrow for the train."

X x X

Harry watched the woman, something about her face just made him want to rip off her head.

"Piss off." Harry growled darkly. Draco kept his eyes on him as the woman finally retreated into the house, Harry decided that Draco wasn't maybe as menacing as he first seemed so the wolf crept forwards and lay down next to Draco's feet and ate the piece of meat that Draco quickly offered him.

"Good boy." Draco mumbled, and scratched Harry behind his right ear, Harry couldn't help but lean into the touch. He was pretty sure that if he was a cat that he'd be purring after having so long of no other living thing touching him the contact was kind of relieving. "Good boy." Draco whispered again, Harry didn't understand what he meant but he guess that it was some kind of human praise.

X x X

Draco smiled softly as a soft rumbling came from deep in the wolf's throat.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, in the same gentle voice that he'd praised him in but he was pretty sure the wolf didn't understand him. "How about Pluto?" He suggested. "He's some muggle god that my mother thinks my father is like, riches and darkness or something like that..." He informed the wolf, he'd stopped scratching the dog now and it stared into the darkness. "Pluto?" Draco tested, the dog turned to look at him, tilting its head slightly into Draco's hand, waiting to be praised for reacting to his new name. "Good boy." Draco smiled properly at him and scratched his ear.

X x X

"Pluto?" Harry whined, and then nudged his head into Draco's hand; at least it was some kind of name. Maybe it meant that Draco cared about him, the other humans had just called him 'Freak'.

"Good boy…" Draco stood and patted his leg, signalling for Harry to follow him, the wolf rose uncertainly and stared nervously at the doorway that Draco was now standing in. The darkness behind him was unknown, not safe, and Harry didn't want to go there. Draco patted his leg again and whistled softly, Harry walked towards him but each step Harry took forwards, Draco took one back. Until they were both inside the house.

"Draco! Don't bring it in here." Draco's mother scolded, once again Harry couldn't understand him but he could tell she was angry by the tone of her voice; Harry whimpered and backed to the doorway.

"It's okay…" Draco beckoned him forwards again before turning to his mother and saying something to her, she nodded and disappeared. "Pluto." Draco called, causing Harry's head to snap to him, he lead the wolf upstairs to a large room with a huge human bed in the centre of it. Harry sat by the door and watched as Draco darted into another room then returned a few moments later with just fur on his bottom half, baggier fur than before and a lighter grey colour. Harry racked his brain to remember what human clothes were called; 'clothes'! Draco was wearing some kind of thin, baggy, night trousers…

X x X

Draco looked around his room, wondering where Pluto could sleep, his eyes finally fell on his bed and he sighed.

"Pluto, come on." He patted his leg and led the dog into the ensuit bathroom. The dog jumped elegantly into the bath when Draco directed him. "Aguamenti." Draco mumbled, the slow stream of water was warm as he poured it on the dog. Pluto didn't quite look unhappy but he didn't look comfortable as Draco rubbed the clean water into his fur, the young wizard watched as the muck from Pluto's fur disappeared down the drain. After a few minutes the amount of dirt coming off the dog lessoned and he dried him off with a simple spell. Draco looked at Pluto now; his fur was a strange kind of silvery, light blue. A bit like a pratronus, Draco smiled weakly and sunk into the thick quilt of his bed. He patted his leg and whistled; Pluto jumped up beside him and curled into a tight ball next to Draco's pillow, his snout very close to Draco's face. "Goodnight, Pluto…" Draco whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

A.N: Hope you liked this fic; please review if you want me to continue :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary - After being endlessly abused by the Dursleys, Harry can't take anymore; he finally becomes an animagus and runs away. He wanders around the streets for weeks, losing his human self and becoming just any other wolf. One night he comes across a crying blonde human boy. Harry decides to comfort him and become Draco Malfoy's guard dog. Seventh Year, DM/HP Bromance no slash**

**A.N: I'm glad so many people liked the last chapter! This one isn't so long because… well I'm tired as hell cos my dog (Ronnie) decided he wanted to sleep on my bed… the whole of my bed! Not that I don't love him but he woke me up and gave me no room :(**

**Thank you to – ellie111lolz, Guest, free-to-fly-2010, ronaldbilliusweasley, juventus, Fawkes Flame, CheongyAryan, Mythomagic-Champion and lovely-sweet-galx. **

** Fawkes Flame they're in their seventh year (so… 17/18) and Harry went home from Hogwarts earlier and finally became an Animagus at the start of the holidays (so he's been one for about 6/7 weeks now)**

** Ellie111lolz Just thought I'd tell you that I read your review whilst I was out having lunch with my grandmother and I smiled so much she thought I'd done something to her food and got dead paranoid xD**

Chapter Two

Harry didn't fall to sleep for a long time, though Draco dropped off almost straight away. The wolf watched him, his master's chest rose and fell in a rythem that Harry counted in his head, doing his best not to whimper when Draco's face contorted in pain. Something told Harry that it wasn't physical pain but his mind was hurting.

"Draco?" Harry whimpered when sweat started forming on the young human's forehead, he nudged him with his nose but Draco seemed not to notice. As more whimper escaped Harry's throat he began to notice that Draco was also whimpering, his hands grasping as the thick quilt that Harry was laying on.

"Draco?" A new voice entered the room, Harry jumped up so quickly that he woke Draco but his eyes were set on the person who'd just entered the room. The snarl that Harry produced would scare most living things but the woman in the doorway just watched him with interest.

X x X

Draco rubbed his eyes and stared glumly into the darkness, he propped himself up on one elbow and ran his other hand through his, extermly messy, blonde hair.

"What?" He grumbled, then he noticed Pluto, stood with his hackles raised and teeth out. Draco squinted so he could make out the form of his mother in the dark doorway, she came into the room but kept a safe distance from Pluto.

"Could you tell him to calm down..." She suggested, Draco stretched out his hand and scratched Pluto behind the ear, the wolf's growling seecde emdiatly and once again a deep rumble came from his throat.

"Good boy, Pluto." Draco praised, remembering to use his name so he would get used to it. Then he looked up to his mother. "What is it?" He asked but he could see the tears already forming in her eyes, she took a deep breath and forced the tears back.

"Nothing." She said quickly, reopening her eyes and looking for a long time at her son. "I just wanted to check you were okay..."

"Mother-" Draco began but she left the room, slamming the door closed behind her without even looking at her son.

X x X

Harry watched as Draco remained silent for a while, tears forming in his own eyes as the short exchange between mother and son pulled on the strings of some of the old memories that he'd lost.

"Draco..." Harry whimpered, moving forwards and nuzzling the human, Draco seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and wrapped his arms around Harry. The canine couldn't see his face but he could feel Draco shaking as he silently sobbed into his fur.

X x X

Draco opened his eyes, the light streaming in from the window had finally reached his eyes and he had to blink a few times before he could see. Pluto was laying besides him, his head next to Draco's face on their shared pillow. He stayed still for a while, trying not to wake the sleeping hound but he soon opened his bright blue eyes to stare at his new master, Draco couldn't help but noticed that his new pets eyes reminded him of someone... but it wasn't possible. Draco quickly shook the thought from his head and stood up, his trousers looked a bit odd as one leg had been rolled up in his sleep and was showing off his knee. He sighed and dissapeared into the bathroom to have a quick shower and get dressed.

X x X

Harry reminded on the bed, watching with interest as Draco wandering about the room pulling on different items of clothing; trousers, shirt, socks, tie and a jacket thing.

"Draco!" Someone shouted, a growled came from Harry's throat without him even meaning to do it.

"Coming!" Draco snapped back, reaching out to scratch Harry's head. Harry purred again, he didn't know how else to show his appercation and he knew that cats did this when they were happy. "Good Pluto..." Draco mumbled, then walked towards the door, picking up a black briefcase as he did do.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked in a series of barks, it was obivous to him that Draco didn't understand but he wondered that if he could be 'trained' to understand some human words then maybe Draco could be 'trained' to udnerstand a few of his.

"Come on," Draco said, patting his leg again but there was no point as Harry already understood the words. He barked in complaicance and jumped off the bed, following Draco down the hallway and onto the landing. A human that must of been related to Draco was stood at the bottom of the stairs, it had long blonde hair and a slightly angry expression.

X x X

Draco watched his father, the older man had a slightly dissapointed look on his face but it soon changed to confusion when he saw the large blue-y grey dog by his son's side.

"A partonus?" He said in amazement, Draco narrowed his eyes, wondering how much his new pet would affect his father's view of him.

"No, he's a wolf." Draco explained, his body was stiff and Pluto seemed to sense his distress as one of his huge paws stepped forwards and his head lowered in a snarl.

"You can't take him with you to school." His father remarked, almost backing away from the thin but powerful looking beast.

"I can, and I am." Draco replied cooly, walking down the steps and past his father to the front door.

X x X

The older member of Draco's pack watched Harry as he past, it made the wolf feel uncomfortable so he growled deeply at the human and it back away. He seemed to be telling Draco something but Draco seemed to be arguing back. Harry growle softly, in defence of Draco put also in boredom.

"Pluto." The woman from last night whistled, Harry looked over to see Draco's mother stood there. He wandered over to her, not bothering with Draco as he seemed to be find on his own. "You're a good boy, Pluto." Draco's mother knelt down in front of him and looked deep into his eyes. Then she held out an object for him to sniff, a black strip of... (some femilliar smell?) leather and a silver metal snake winding around the outside. "If he's going to take you to school you need Idenification." She smiled softly as she fasened it around his next.

X x X

As they got into the back of the expenivise magical car, Draco noticed Pluto's new jellery.

"Good boy." He mumbled, scratching Pluto's ear with one hand whilst examing the collar with his other. It said 'Pluto' then his name and adress, he figured his mother must of made for him.

"Do you like it?" She asked quietly, not looking at him or his father, instead she looked out of the window at the muggle streets with a distastful expresson on her face.

"Thank you..." Draco mumbled, equally as quiet as his mother, the awkwardness was only inturped by a strained howl from Pluto.

X x X

"Thanks." Harry barked, Draco's mother smiled softly at him and scratched him behind his left ear, not his right one like Draco did. They arrived at a huge building and walked swiftly through the crowrds, Draco lead him to the wall and stopped in front of it.

"Come." Draco ordered, backing through the wall, keeping his eyes on Harry at all times. Harry followed him cautously, not sure that he should be able to walk through walls but something was oddly familliar to him; the platform, the noises and the smells... This was somewhere he'd been before. Platform 9 and 3/4


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary - After being endlessly abused by the Dursleys, Harry can't take anymore; he finally becomes an animagus and runs away. He wanders around the streets for weeks, losing his human self and becoming just any other wolf. One night he comes across a crying blonde human boy. Harry decides to comfort him and become Draco Malfoy's guard dog. Seventh Year, DM/HP Bromance no slash**

**A.N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update (it hasn't actually taken that long cos some people take like… 5 months to update stuff!) to be honest I still have no idea where I'm going with this fanfic D: but I'll attempt to write it if people like it :) Please enjoy and review! (Oh and sorry for the short chapter, got writers block but I know I needed to update…)**

Chapter Three

Harry wandered along the platform, not bothering to look where anyone else was walking; they could easily move out of his way. He barked once at a young girl that tried to touch him.

"Pluto, come!" Draco yelled from across the station, the girl took a step away from Harry and turned to her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mummmy!" Harry heard her yelled as he walked towards Draco; the wizard was smiling ever so slightly. He scratched Harry's ear and the rumbling returned, turning his head into Draco's hand but keeping his eyes open and alert on all the passer-by's.

"We'll see you soon Draco." Draco's father said, as if he was informing Draco of something instead of wishing him well. Harry's rumble turned into a growl. The old man looked down at him and frowned but there was some fear in his eyes.

"Bye." Draco replied, his mother gave him and quick hug and he walked onto the train, just as Harry was about to board Draco's mother spoke to him.

"Pluto..." Harry turned to look at her. She smiled softly at him. "Keep him safe for me, please." She said quietly, Harry contemplated this for a few seconds then nodded and hopped onto the train.

X x X

Draco sat down with a sigh next to his friends.

"Hey, Draco." Draco ignored her, whistling so Pluto trotted over to them. The wolf didn't sit down, he looked unhappy with so many people staring at him.

"Come on, boy, we'll find Potter and then go find a compartment." He informed the wolf, Pluto nodded, seemingly pleased with his idea. Draco wondered if he could convince Pluto to attack Potter, then the idiot would be injured for the final battle. Draco paused for a moment, thinking about what could happen in that battle; he could die, his mother could die... He quickly shook the thought for his mind and walked past the compartments, looking into each one as he worked his way up the train. As far as he could see, none of the Potter crew was there, he frowned to himself then looked down at Pluto. The dog looked up at him, their eyes linking, Pluto's eyes reminding him so much of Harry's that a small fire erupted inside him. He turned away, not wanting to glare at the wolf and make him think that they were enemies.

X x X

Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as they walked past the compartments, he glanced up at his master, luckily Draco wasn't looking at him so he didn't see the sadness in the wolves eyes. They finally entered another part of the train, seats set around tables with silent students watching them. Harry's fur stood on end and a quiet growled escaped from his mouth as the humans took in his presence.

"Whoa, is that a dog?" One of the younger students whispered to her friend. Harry glanced over at her, she froze, turning pale as Harry looked her over.

"Pluto, come." Draco ordered, Harry realised that he'd stopped and looked over to Draco, who was standing patiently a few feet away.

"Sure." Harry barked, the little human girl whimpered and Harry growled again, just for the sake of it. Draco couldn't hide his smirk as Harry sauntered over to him.

"He's not here." A boy stated, one of the older ones, maybe Draco's age. Harry frozen, his ears flattening against his head as he saw the boy, the human's face was so familiar but the memory was too far away and when he tried to reach for it slipped away into darkness.

X x X

Draco turned from Longbottom to look at Pluto but the dog was staring at Neville, his eyes not appearing to be seeing anything.

"Looks like there's something wrong with your dog." Longbottom remarked, the wolf blinked once then jumped forwards. Neville fell back into his chair as the wolf stood on his table, it's long face close to the boy's.

"Looks like he doesn't like you." Draco noted, a smirk growing on his face as Pluto continued to stare deep into Longbottom's eyes.

"Harry?" The boy whispered, so quietly that Draco almost hadn't heard him. No. No way! Harry Potter was off with his crazy friends, Pluto was his dog. His companion, and the one creature that seemed to accept him.

"Come on." Draco growled, he began to walk back down towards his area of the train but stopped when he noticed the distinct lack of footsteps following him.

X x X

"You know my name." Harry growled, his hackles rising as he showed the human boy his teeth.

"Harry, what happened?" He asked, the wolf shook his head slowly, and was about to rip the boy's throat out because how could anyone know his name? Humans didn't speak to wolves and Harry was too dignified to have had a master before Draco, but there was something in the boy's eyes that made him stop.

"Pluto!" Draco snapped, Harry's head whipped around to stare at his master. "Come." He obediently jumped off the table and trotted after Draco, who stormed from the carriage so quickly that Harry had to run to avoid being locked in.

"Draco?" Harry whimpered, looking up at the human's face, he looked upset and maybe a little bit angry.

"You are not Harry Potter." Draco growled quietly so only he and Harry could hear. "You are Pluto, a wolf that chose me as your companion." Harry nuzzled Draco's elbow and the boy put his hand on the wolf's head.

"Yes." Harry agreed, nodding his head quickly so Draco understood him, the boy smiled softly.


	4. Important!

Hello! Sorry this isn't a chapter :(

Due to me being back at school I can no longer continue this fanfic (well I could but the updates would be so few and far between that I feel it'd be unfair on you guys)… So! I'm putting this (and all my other fanfics) up for adoption! Please PM me or review if you are interested, if multiple people want them then I'll read a bit of your work and choose whoevers writing style seems best for the story.

Lots of love,

Hannah McTiny xx


End file.
